Fuel control systems proposed for advanced gas turbine engines under digital electronic control employ a fuel flow path fuel metering valve, a dual flow sensor and a shut-off and drain valve as separate components in series between the fuel pump and fuel manifold supplying fuel to the combustors of the gas turbine engine.
In the past, other fuel control systems have combined a fuel metering valve and shut-off and drain valve in a housing along with a fuel-actuated or hydro-mechanical back-up control arrangement.